1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for adjustably connecting a door with a member of a door frame, and includes a hinge casing insertable into the door, the hinge casing being linked to a hinge arm, which is on the side of the frame, by means of hinge links. The hinge arm for example can be fastened to the frame by means of a mounting housing insertable into a recess of the frame member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So-called door frames are frequently used in modern furniture construction, whereby such frames, which are stable parts, carry the hinges for the door, and the actual side walls of the body of the piece of furniture are made of a less strong material. This new kind of furniture construction creates new problems with respect to the mounting of the hinges, as the mounting plates of conventional hinges are too long to be fastened to the frame of the door. It is no longer possible to fasten the hinges to the side walls of pieces of furniture, as they are not able to carry the load of the door because of their weaker structure.